You're Cuter Than A Cream Puff
by GideonGraystairs
Summary: It feels natural, right, like something that's been planned his whole life when he drags Jem back out to that little café at exactly midnight on their four year anniversary.


**I've filled out the requests for a ship + song or lyrics style prompting (as well as having finished the ones from the ship + line of dialogue thing) on Tumblr and have decided to post these ones here as well. Enjoy :* (Also P!ATD is life. That is all.)**

 **Requested by anonymous: 22 + heronstairs please**

* * *

 **.:You Look Like Good News**

* * *

 _It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight  
To fall in love with strangers_

* * *

The café is nearly deserted when he enters, save for the exhausted woman behind the register. Will shakes the rain out of his hair and shrugs off his jacket, tossing it over the back of the closest chair. It doesn't feel rude when there's not a single other customer in the building.

He ends up dumping it on the floor when he moves away from the cashier with a sympathetic smile and a warm cup of mochaccino, sliding into the seat himself with a heady sigh. He doesn't want to go back home to a glaring white page and another persistent call from the publicist. He probably should, considering his deadline's in two days and he hasn't done a single thing, but it's much more tempting to just sit here and wallow in his stressful life.

Or so was the plan, until suddenly there's a throat clearing above him and he's turning to face the most beautiful man he's ever seen in said miserable life. The man smiles, nodding towards the seat across from him, and Will's not exactly sure why he nods back, but he does.

"I'm Jem," the stranger offers kindly, flashing him another smile as warm as the drink in his hands.

"Will," he returns, not even curious as to why this man is sitting with him when there's an entire shop full of empty tables. To be honest, he's vaguely concerned that if he asks, he might get up and leave.

"What are you drinking?" Jem starts conversationally and suddenly they're talking and laughing and Will can't even remember why he came here in the first place. It feels good and strange and impossible in the way that only ever happens in his stories, like he's falling in love in fast forward and slow motion all at once. He feels stupid for it, never having been one to believe in real love at all until now, let alone at first sight.

He's not sure where the love idea came from, either. Maybe Jem's joke about having found his soulmate in a café of all places or maybe his stupid publicist's last message about him having absolutely no idea what love was coming across too clearly in his work. It's silly to be thinking about it after an hour in a stupid coffee shop with a guy he barely knows, but somehow Jem is just the sort of person he could imagine having known his whole life.

Which doesn't make him any less crazy, but hey― Will's never been known for his sanity.

* * *

 _We're happy, free, confused and lonely at the same time.  
It's miserable and magical._

* * *

He almost doesn't call him after, mildly concerned the connection between them had all been the product of sleep deprivation and one too many rom-coms at his publicist's behest. In the end he decides to just say screw it, it's not like he has anything to lose but his dignity (and even that's already severely lacking).

Jem picks up on the first ring with a bright tone and an easily flirtatious joke the moment he realizes who it is. It goes from there, engaged conversation stretching well into the night until Will's beginning to wonder just what kind of owl he's about to go out with. They meet up often in the weeks that follow and talk even more, texting back and forth when one can't pick up the phone.

Will's beginning to get the feeling he might have really been head over heels for him since the moment they met, after all, but he's hardly about to Jem that. He doesn't want him knowing how messed up he truly is just yet.

And then the weeks stretch into months and suddenly Christmas is rolling through and they're together, they're always together, and the new year plows right on by and then the next and the next and suddenly it's been three years and Will can't imagine there ever having been a time where he didn't know Jem. Where he didn't love him more than the whole world mashed up together or the novel he's finally got around to finishing.

It feels like someone's cast a magic spell over his life and turned him into a freaking Disney prince, if Will's being honest. Because Jem is totally Aurora, no matter what he says otherwise.

* * *

 _Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you_

* * *

It feels natural, right, like something that's been planned his whole life when he drags Jem back out to that little café at exactly midnight on their four year anniversary. He's nervous the whole way there, flits his eyes conspiratorially to the grinning woman behind the counter when they enter. He feels so ridiculously giddy he thinks he might burst with the excitement of it all.

It feels natural, right, like the whole world finally falling perfectly into place when he sinks to one knee before the man he loves and pops the question. Jem doesn't even look surprised, just a little dazed as he raises a slow hand to cover his mouth.

"Is this real?" he asks, reaching forward to hesitantly flit a hand over the ring he's being offered. Will grins, an answer in and of itself, and Jem slips the silver band onto his finger without another word.

He doesn't speak when Will leans up to kiss him or wrap him in his arms, either, but he assumes that's mostly because he's too busy sniffling and therefore nothing to be concerned about. Either that, or Jem's immediately begun to regret his acceptance and is trying to find the best way to tell him. Will is almost certain it's the first.

"I love you," he whispers into soft silver hair. "I loved you from the moment you sat down with me like that was right where you belonged."

He can feel Jem grinning into his shoulder. "I love you too, idiot."

* * *

 **Did I mention the 146 Things To Do Besides Self-Harm collection I started on tumblr? Go check it out at /tagged/146things on either my main blog (gideongraystairs) or my writing blog (taitewrites). Love you all *insert heart***

 **Reviews call my ghost back to earth to haunt the realms of fanfiction *ghost noises***


End file.
